


Picture Perfect

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve plans to go undercover at a modeling agency where the real business is porn and young men are getting killed. To do it he needs a <i>book</i>. Danny's willing to help. Lot's of things become crystal clear during their photo session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

“So did you get the job?”

Steve doesn’t answer. He just slides into the driver’s seat, stuffs a sheet of paper into the glove compartment, and peels out of the parking lot like someone’s hot on his tail.

“I’m guessing that means you’d rather not talk about it?”

“Bingo.”

"Okay, that's fine-I'll just sit here and imagine how your little get-together went.”

Of course Danny's lying-it’s not fine. The only thing that would be fine is for some sicko not to be killing naïve young men who want out of the seedy world of porn.

Oh… and for Steve not to be hell bent on catching said sicko.

Traffic is light for a change on the H5- they make it back to Steve’s place in less than twenty minutes. Once they pull into the driveway instead of hightailing it into the house the way he expects him to, Steve turns off the ignition and just stares at the garage in front of them.

“So…?” When Danny gets no answer, “Any particular reason we’re sitting out here listening to the birds?”

Steve’s gaze stays locked on the garage when he finally answers. “He wants me to come back to meet with his creative team. He thinks he can… use me.”

“Okay that’s good. Right? When does he want you to come back?”

“When I have my …book.”

“Your book? What the hell is that?”

“It’s some kind of photo album every wanna-be model has. I nearly blew it in there by not having one.”

The pissed-off-at-himself look Danny’s seeing isn’t like Steve. For some reason, instead of calling him on it, he just wants to make it go away. “Hey no problem. Sounds easy enough to fix. We take a few pictures of you, stick em in an album and you’re good to go.”

“No Danny. It’s not that easy.”

“Why?”

Steve opens the glove compartment and grabs the sheet of paper he’d stuffed in it. “Because _these_ are the poses that everyone has in their damn book and-” he turns the piece of paper over, "When I told Burke I was okay with _Adult Modeling_ , he jotted these down for me.”

Danny reads the first few lines and doesn't get it. When he flips the sheet over he mutters, “What the hell?” then goes quiet. "Holy fuck,” he whispers a few seconds later.

 _Ok this is something to run away from at top speed_.

“You don’t have to do this you know?”

“Oh really? So it’s okay to sit back and wait until we get called about another missing GQ wanna be who got sucked into Burke’s sick world?”

“I’m just saying there are other ways to catch this guy besides having you go undercover.”

“Such as?”

“I don’t know, such as doing good basic detective work- running down leads, questioning informants, reanalyzing forensics-”

“You mean the stuff we’ve already done?”

“Okay fine, we’ve already done it. Now we need to do it better.”

“Danny you know very well that what we’ve been doing isn’t getting us anywhere. If we want to stop this guy we have to get inside his organization.”

There’s all kinds of duty and honor and ‘If I don’t who else will?’ written on Steve’s face; it’s a look Danny’s seen before. “Okay, fine babe. If you’re hell bent on doing this, when do you want to take these pictures?”

“I have to get started right away–Burke wants me to contact him as soon as I have my damn book.”

“Right away as in right now?”

“Yeah. What’s wrong with that?”

“Only that I have to pick up Gracie and take her to gymnastics then pick her up and make her dinner and-”

“Danny, stop. What’s all that got to do with me taking photos of myself?”

“Are you nuts? You think you can take these yourself?”

“I know I can-haven’t you ever heard of an auto-timer?”

_God he loves this guy’s can-do attitude._

“Yes, Steven, I have heard of such a feature. And have you ever heard of photos that look like you just raced across the room, struck a pose and waited like a goof for the camera to go off?”

“Trust me Danny,” Steve snatches the list back, “I’m going to look like a goof no matter who takes these.”

“You won’t if I take them.”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.”

“Why?”

“You are not taking these pictures.”

“Why not? I happen to be pretty decent with a camera and I don’t have Gracie this weekend. Sounds like a no-brainer to me.”

After he opens the car door and sticks one leg out, Steve turns to face Danny. “I appreciate the offer-really I do, but this is one experience that I prefer not to share with any other human being.”

“You’re making a big mistake. I’m just saying.”

“And I’m saying thank you for letting me make it.”

“Go on then, go take your own lousy pictures.” Danny climbs out of the car, comes around and shoos Steve away. “Get going would you- I got things to do.”

_____~________

“Yes Steven?” Danny’s not incredibly surprised when his phone rings Saturday morning.

“What are you doing?”

“Watching TV, folding my laundry-the usual. How about you?”

“Uh that’s what I was calling you about.”

“I’m listening.”

“Look, don’t say I told you so but I need help taking these damn photos.”

“Oh really? What’s the problem?”

“Problems, Danny, as in more than one.”

“I’m listening.”

“Can you just come over here and help me? Everything I’ve taken so far looks like crap.”

“Sure. Give me about an hour-I need to pick a few things up.”

“Like what?”

“Patience Steven. You’ll see.”

There’s a deep sigh on the other end of the line followed by something Danny can't hear it. “What’s that, Steve?”

“I said I… really hate this.”

“I know you do …I’m right there with you.

Just hurry, okay?”

“I will.”

“Oh and Danny?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t tell anyone about this, okay?”

“My lips are sealed.” After he pockets his phone Danny looks down and shakes his head. “And what do you know my dick's getting hard... again...”

He drops his head against the back of the couch with a loud groan.  
______~_______

“What’s all that stuff?”

“Whatever happened to 'Hey, thanks for coming over,' ?”

“Hey, thanks for coming over. What’ s all that stuff?”

“Very funny. Just go get the rest of it out of my trunk would you.” Danny manages to look peeved until Steve saunters off to do as he’s been told.

It’s a definite saunter-no make that a saunter/swagger.

Whatever it is, the man in the low-slung board shorts and flip flops and nothing else, thank you very much looks so delicious that peeved gives way to dumbstruck as Danny watches him walk off. In fact, he has to shift his weight to ease the pressure his shorts are putting on his crotch. Great. He wonders how he’s ever going to make it through this day. One thing's for sure, he’s definitely going to be busy when Steve waltzes back through that door.

Twenty minutes later...

Danny’s got a decent set put together for the in-door shots. The work it took to do it has also managed to calm the buzz in his shorts. For now.

“So you really seem to know what you’re doing, Danny. I’m impressed.”

“You’re impressed that I can set up a few spotlights?”

“I’m impressed about all of this-” Steve gestures at the light Danny’s adjusting and the equipment laid out on the coffee table. “I didn’t know you were anything more than a point and shoot kind of guy.”

“Oh I’m a man of many talents-trust me.”

“No, really," Steve gestures at the white backdrop Danny’s tacked to the wall in the family room and the loveseat he's positioned in front of it. "It looks like you've done this before?"

“For your information I took photography in college just for kicks. But then some friends started asking me to take head shots of them for passports or whatever and that grew into doing a few engagement pics, then a few weddings. I was making a nice piece of change by my senior year.”

“Really? So why’d you stop?”

“Let’s see… I became a cop. I fell in love-I think you know the rest of the story.”

“You ever fool around with it anymore- just for fun?”

“Sure I do. Weekends when I don’t have Gracie I sometimes go through five or six rolls of film.”

“Really? Can I see your stuff sometime?”

“Maybe... if you behave yourself. Right now how about we get started on this little project?”

Steve’s smile disappears as he pulls the crumpled list out of his pocket. “Fine. Where do you want to start?”

“Well since you’re wearing what you’re wearing, I’d say the swimwear shot.”

Swear to God, Steve looks down like he forgot what he has on. When he looks up he gives Danny a resigned head shake, “So I guess we’re really going to do this.”

“Yes we’re really going to do this and quit looking like you just lost your best friend. Come on, let’s shoot this one outside.”

It’s like Steve’s a ten year old the way his face lights back up, “Really?”

“Yes you putz. What? Did you think you’d be stuck inside all day?”

“Well you did just spend a half hour setting all this up- inside.”

“Don’t be a wise guy. This is for later. Right now how about you get your ass out in that dazzling sunshine and we get to work?”

Steve’s already halfway to the door.

Danny grabs his things then stops to watch him pad out on the lanai.

Talk about dazzling.

You put that sculpted body against a blue sky, sandy beach backdrop and it’s about as close to perfection as you can get.

When Steve drops down on a chaise lounge in that boneless, tall-drink-of-water-being-poured-slowly way of his, Danny holds his breath.

Make that you’re already there.

Perfection.

______~_______

“So how do you want me?” Steve asks as he folds his arms behind his head and gives Danny a nervous little grin.

If only you knew.

"Right like that, that’s good, but here, put some of this on." Danny tosses a small bottle at Steve. He's encouraged when his partner uncaps it and does as he's told. As expected he turns his nose up when he sniffs the baby oil but the important thing is that he goes ahead and starts smoothing it over his chest.

Shit.

Just for the record, Danny would give a week's pay to do it for him.

Make that a month's. It takes incredible discipline to get his camera ready instead of just standing there staring.

"Okay Danny I'm ready."

Show time.

There's no denying it. At first they both feel a little awkward.

As they should. This is crazy, new territory that's only going to get a lot crazier.

Danny knows he better pretend this is a cakewalk.

It is one, after all.

A cakewalk through a minefield.

"Okay big guy, give me a simple smile to start out with - nothing fancy-I'm just getting a feel for the light."

Steve looks unsure at first but then tilts his head and gives Danny a soft smile that's pretty darn good.

Most everyone is a little camera shy and a little self-conscious being photographed and Steve is no exception. What is exceptional is how quickly he gets over it and gets into what he's doing.

And does the camera ever love him.

Danny shoots with a digital first to get a sense for what works best. As he scrolls through the shots he’s just taken he has to force himself not to lick his lips. Stretched out lazily on the cushioned lounge chair with his long legs slightly akimbo and his oiled chest glistening in the sun, Steve looks every bit the part he going for.

“Okay Mister,” Danny says, laying aside the digital camera and picking up his beloved and battered Minolta. “Time to take the real ones.”

“Shoot away, Danno.”

Could that smile be any more incredible?

"Listen up, you. It’s not just me who has to work to make this work. You have to sell what our friend is looking to buy.” Danny aims his camera at Steve and sets the shutter speed. When he's satisfied, he lowers the camera. “You ready?”

"Ready and willing.”

What's with that smug little smirk?

“Okay. Here we go. I want you to imagine that there’s a drop dead gorgeous blonde over my right shoulder. Okay?"

Steve listens intently.

"Imagine you’re trying your damnedest to work some McGarrett magic on this babe. Keep your gaze just a smidge above here.” Danny points to the lens as he’s talking, “Okay, let’s go with curious first- as in you just spotted this chick. You see her standing there behind me, right? Good. Good." He starts shooting, moving from side-to-side and closing in as he keeps up the banter, "Check you out, checking her out… very nice, Lt. Commander.

Now your eyes widen. That's it; study her. You really like what you see. Your face goes a little bed-roomy; you shift positions. You want her to like what she sees. That’s right, flex those biceps; show off that chest. Very nice. She's definitely giving you the eye. Now your eyes narrow-that’s it- give me your sultriest. Oh yeah… that’s smoking. Now switch it up and go playful. Nice. Okay, wrap it up with a little hard to get- go for a James Bond look-pretend you’re sunning yourself on some yacht. Oh man you're a fucking natural at this Steve."

Danny's pretty much blown away.

Steve listens to each cue like he's processing evidence on their toughest case. After he thinks for a few seconds,each and every time the guy delivers an absolutely perfect pose. By the time Danny drops down on the lounge next to him and announces he’s pretty sure they’ve got exactly what they need, his shirt is damp with sweat.

Oh and underneath that damp shirt?

Thank God Steve can’t see the havoc he’s wreaking.

_______~________

 

They both stare at the water for a while, not talking. Danny finally breaks the silence; “You know you did a pretty good job for a beginner?”

“Thanks.”

“It wasn’t that awful, was it?”

“It was fine, Danny.”

“Well don’t go out on a limb there.”

“Would you stop? What do you want me to say? That I loved it?”

“No but you don’t have to sound like you just had a damn root canal.”

“Well I’ve got a news flash for you; it was no picnic. It was something I had to do.”

“Whoa. Sorry if I misinterpreted your impressive work in front of the camera as a sign that you might be having a little fun, or, at least that you didn’t hate every second of it. My mistake.”

Steve’s frown softens; it almost looks like he’s about to reach over. “Don’t get your feathers ruffled, Danny. I’m just telling you that this isn’t exactly the way I’d choose to spend a Saturday, okay? Nothing personal.”

“Okay. No offense taken. You ready to get back to work?”

______~_______

They go inside for the next shot and when Steve comes downstairs in the tux Danny told him to put on, he clearly finds Danny’s dumbstruck look entertaining.

“What’s wrong, Danno?”

What's wrong? The man gliding across the room really does belong on a magazine cover. Danny’s jaw drops; for a second he forgets to breathe.

“This wasn’t what you had in mind?”

That little smile Steve’s giving him seems to have some kind of circuitry connected to his stomach, which is now doing an embarrassing butterflies/flip-flop kind of thing. “No… no, that’s exactly what I had in mind. I just didn’t think… I just thought. Hell.” He stares at Steve shaking his head. It’s out before he can stop himself, “You look fucking fantastic.” Then his brain catches up to his mouth, “I mean Burke isn’t going to be able to sign you up fast enough when he sees these shots.”

“Why thank you Danny. That’s very nice of you.”

It’s like he knows.

"So where do you want me? Danny?” Then after a few seconds, “Earth to Detective Williams?”

“I heard you the first time. For you information I was just thinking about how I wanted to do this.” Danny stares at the love seat and spotlights and anything except Steve. Go for higher ground or drown.

Steve saunters over to the loveseat. “How about like this?” He drops down and sprawls across the thing like a man who knows he’s in for some very excellent sex. Legs spread, eyes half lidded, he stares at Danny as he throws out a little mini-grenade, “If you knew how to set that camera of yours on automatic, you could come over here and join me.”

_What?_

Right now Danny can’t trust himself to read a traffic light right now much less his partner’s signals but swear to God the wink Steve just gave him was saying a hell of a lot more than have a seat.

Wait a minute. Get real for God’s sake.

It’s McGarrett he’s talking about. Navy SEAL McGarrett to be exact. Anything he’s reading into the man’s wink has to be a figment of his very overactive and frustrated imagination. It’s time to quit fantasizing. Acting irritated is his usual go-to defense when he needs to disguise what his partner is really doing to him.

It’s worth a try.

“This camera doesn’t do automatic for your information. The only time its aperture opens, is when a skilled photographer makes it happen.”

Tall, dark and dangerously good looking gets a kick out of that and laughs hard.

_Oh man, just look at him._

It must be the way Danny has the spotlights playing on him that makes Steve’s teeth look so dazzlingly white and his eyes sparkle the way they are. Just looking at the guy is honestly causing Danny’s heart to do a weird, thumpy thing in his chest.

“Okay Mr. Skilled Photographer,” Steve grins at him, “How about you get to work? Last I checked we had a lot of pictures to take.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t rush me.”

And don't look at me that way.

Danny gets Steve in his viewfinder and allows himself a second to just enjoy what he's seeing. Oh man. His fingers feel fat and stupid as he focuses. Is this really happening? He can't believe he suddenly has carte blanche to just stare at the man’s gorgeousness. He can’t blow it though; he has to be cool. Thank God for the Jersey in him that lets him pull off total calm when he’s totally not. “So Steve,” he says after he's taken a few shots, “I’m liking that wanton little sprawl you’ve got going there. How about you go ahead and work it for me."

It defies explanation the way Steve’s demeanor changes the second he hears the camera click. It’s like he’s suddenly having an illicit affair with the lens the way his eyes narrow and he stares back at it. One minute he's coy and shy, the next he's got all kinds of sexy tease going on. And it's not just his face that sells each shot, either. The man is utterly confident in his body; he moves like a dancer, even his fingers, when he settles them on his thighs are graceful.

Needless to say it takes all the Jersey Danny has in him to keep playing it cool and click away but he manages to pull it off. “I like that, babe. Gimmee a little tease with your eyes, that’s it. Make them tell me I so want to get a piece of you.” He moves closer and to Steve’s right, “Now turn your head this way; focus here.” He holds his finger up. “Pretend you’re looking at someone you can’t wait to get naked with. Oh yeah, that’s what I’m talking about.” Every time Danny throws out a cue, Steve hits his mark dead on. It’s like the guy went to school to learn this stuff. Hell, it’s like he could teach this stuff. One minute he’s letting his tongue play over his bottom lip, the next he’s smiling softly with just a hint of his dazzling white teeth showing. It’s all Danny can do not to lower the camera and just stare.

Then it gets even better. Suddenly, without being told to, Steve reaches up and loosens his tie. Next thing Danny knows, he’s undone the top two buttons of his shirt.

“Oh that’s good, keep it up.”

It turns out encouragement is a very effective tool.”

Steve shrugs off his suit coat and settles back on the sofa in an even more provocative sprawl.

Danny’s poor dick is throbbing like crazy but he has one last shot in mind that he knows will blow Burke away. “Okay, hold on. I got an idea.” When he takes out his wallet, Steve’s eyes narrow. He even sits up to get a better look.

There’s no mistaking what the foil packet in Danny’s hand is.

“What the hell, Danny?”

Funny what one little foil packet does to someone’s confidence.

“Don’t worry, Steven, I know what I’m doing. They’re asking for a formal wear shot but we want them to know you’re the right boy for their next porn film. Trust me- we’re about to subtly succeed on both fronts.”

Steve shakes his head, “I’m not putting that on, I’m just telling you.”

“Would you relax? I said subtly. You and this,” Danny holds up the condom, “are not having a face to face, trust me. Just sit back the way you were- all comfy and cozy and I’ll show you what I mean.”

Steve looks like he’s suddenly been dropped into enemy territory. Trooper that he is, though, he does as he’s told.

“That’s it. Now lets get you looking a little more ready for the bedroom.” After he takes off Steve’s tie, undoes the rest of the buttons on his shirt and gets rid of his belt, he steps back to assess his work.

“Uh, this is a lot of fun and all, Danny, but what exactly where are you going with it?”

“Shh- just work with me.” Like it’s something he does everyday, he reaches down and unzips Steve’s pants then tugs on them until just a hint of his underwear show. “Okay now hook your thumbs right here, like you’re about to pull down the whole kit and caboodle. Oh and here-hold this between your teeth. That’s it.”

Oh God is it ever.

“Now look at me like I’m the next thing you plan to fuck. Make me think I’m not going to be able to walk when you’re done with me.”

Steve’s expression is hard to read; at first he doesn’t do a thing.

“Come on, you heard me. Do it.”

Damned if that’s not all it takes to make the man do exactly as he’s told.

Houston we have lift off.

Game face back on, the former naval intelligence officer proceeds to arrange himself on the sofa, hook his thumbs where he’s been told to and inch his pants and underwear down until that they ride just below his hips. The move reveals a delicious wispy strip of hair that leads from his belly button straight down to an impressive looking bulge behind his open zipper.

Talk about a treasure trail.

And that bulge? Talk to me about that, Steven.

Danny takes a deep breath and forces himself to aim his camera. What he sees through the lens nearly kills him.

How can one man look so incredibly erotic?

In fact, Steve looks so damn hot Danny sticks to just shooting at first. No way he’s going to embarrass himself by opening his mouth and stammering like a fool. When he thinks he’s adjusted a little to the glorious sight in front of him he starts out with simple statements like, “Good,” and “That’s it.” When those roll off his tongue without too much effort, he goes for broke. “Push your pants down some more-show me a little hair.” As soon as he says it, he can’t believe he did.

Chalk it up to divine inspiration or stupidity.

Time will tell.

Steve’s brow furrows skeptically but only for a second.

Danny focuses the camera to capture what he’s asked for and what do you know? Steve delivers it and then some.

Okay, this is the Promised Land.

Danny moves in close to crouch down between Steve’s splayed legs. He focuses on the patch of lush brown hair that begins just above his underwear’s waistband. Without any coaching, Steve tilts his hips forcing his cock and balls to strain against the white cotton covering them.

“Oh fuck,” Danny gasps.

The look Steve gives him seems to say, Yeah. That’s exactly what I plan to do.

Danny can’t take much more of this. Swear to God he’s going to embarrass himself pretty soon. “Okay that’s …that’s perfect. I got some great stuff.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Here, give me that back.”

Steve holds the condom out of Danny’s reach. His eyes twinkle, “But what if I need it, later?”

Stop. Just Stop.  
_______________~______________

 

After he’s spent as much time as he can loading a new roll of film and fiddling with his camera in the kitchen, Danny tells Steve to go change into a polo shirt and some cargos and they’ll do the weekend shot.

Hopefully this one will cause less havoc in his shorts.

Way too soon, as in just a few minutes, Steve bounds back downstairs grinning.

“What’s so funny?”

“Well this is supposed to be a weekend shot and this-" he points at his clothes, "just happens to be what I wear every weekday.”

“That’s only because you live in looney bird land where no one wears the appropriate attire.”

“What’s inappropriate about this?”

“Zip it, would you? We’re not having this argument again. Just get your butt outside-I want to shoot this one with you next to your truck. You can even do some macho man stuff if you want.”

“Whatever you say Danny.”

_Could the man please stop looking at him like that?_

_Please?_

___~_____

 Thankfully, the shoot with McGarrett and his beloved truck goes smoothly. The guy slips back into character as soon as Danny raises his camera and plays the role of a model like he was born for it. One minute he’s leaning lazily against his truck with a rakish gleam in his eye, then the next, with sweat dotting his brow, he’s loading an armful of two by fours into the back. Danny makes sure to capture the ripple of his muscles under his shirt and has him squat for one shot so his pants ride low and reveal a nice piece of his backside. They finish in about twenty minutes and then go back inside where they quickly knock off the last two poses on the front page of Burke’s list.

“These lights are making me hot,” Steve announces suddenly. “I’m going to grab a beer; you want one?”

Danny smiles to himself. Looks like someone else is feeling a little jittery. “Sure, I’ll take one.” Scratch that and bring me a damn six pack.

_Honestly._

That's about what it’s going to take to get through what they have to do next. The three poses Burke jotted down in his sickeningly elaborate handwriting are flat out X-rated.

"Here you go, Danny."

"Thank you. That was fast."

Steve gives him a quick grin, "You’re surprised?"

"Not really. How about we take these outside and take five? I say we've earned it."

Steve's smile wavers. It’s like he sees through Danny’s excuse- like he knows any break they take is to buttress themselves for what's coming, not to reward themselves for what’s behind them.

“Come on, Steve -what’s five minutes?”

That was easy.

The sparkle’s back in Steve’s eyes and he says that a break sounds good and it makes Danny feel stupidly happy. Steve’s, 'Go ahead, I’ll meet you out there,’ is all Danny needs to push the screen door open and take a deep breath of some very fresh ocean air. It's cooler now that the sun is going down; the breeze has picked a little too, adding to how delicious it feels when Danny drops down into one of the chaise lounges. He has no idea what Steve is doing inside and doesn't really care- he could use a little break from the guy.

A little break is all he gets.

It's only about two minutes later when Steve drops soundlessly into the chair next to him. Danny looks over, ready to say something innocuous about the weather or the breeze or some such nonsense.

Wait a minute?

Forget the small talk.

“Well look at you all comfy and kama’aina, and shirtless.”

Christ. The man could give Harry Houdini a run for his money; he's been gone, what two minutes and already lost his shirt and shoes and socks.

“You should try it Danny-you wear shirts way too often.”

“I wear shirts way too often?” He matches and raises Steve for the amount of beer downed in a single swig before he continues. “Call me crazy but I just think one of us should keep his clothes on thank you very much.”

The minute he says it he feels his face turning red.

No harm, no foul. Steve just gives him a soft little huff and shakes his head. Apparently the crazy they’re about to get into is weighing a little more heavily on him than he’s let on. “I guess you should keep your clothes on Danny since you're the only one of us who’s going to have that option pretty soon." After he says it Steve stares out over the water. Danny gives him a little time. When Steve ‘s ready to talk he takes a deep breath and faces him, “I’ll tell you one thing. I never imagined having to do something like this when I signed on with Five-0.”

“Trust me, babe, neither did I.”

They both shake their heads and settle into a comfortable silence, sipping their beers and watching the late afternoon sun play on the crystal blue water. Any other Saturday afternoon and one of them might close their eyes and grab a delicious nap.

Of course this isn’t any other Saturday afternoon.

Danny drains his bottle and swings around so he’s sitting on the edge of his chair facing Steve. “You about ready to get this over with?”

“You really know how to kill a good mood, don’t you?”

“Come on-it won’t be that bad. It’s just us boys and trust me, I’m pretty sure you haven’t got anything I haven’t seen before.”

A sly smile suddenly plays at the corners of Steve’s mouth. He eyes Danny curiously. “So you’ve seen a lot of boys?”

Damn it. Danny swears the guy knows.

There’s definitely a provocative twinkle in those hooded, suddenly hard to read eyes of Steve’s.

“No I have not seen a lot of boys. I’ve just been in enough locker rooms to have a pretty good sense of all the flavors out there, that’s all.”

“Flavors? That’s an interesting way to put it. What flavor do you think I am, Danny?”

Okay great.

Now he doesn’t have to wait until he’s seventy or eighty to know what a heart attack feels like.

“What flavor are you? You’re… hell, I don’t know…” Then for some unknown and totally insane reason he takes a flying leap off the ledge he’s just forced himself out on. “I guess you’re probably a uniquely complicated, utterly delicious one that I would never forget after just one bite?”

That ear-to-ear grin of his is back on Steve’s face-

Instantly.

But his eyes are doing something else. Danny knows the look. If you forced him to give it a name, he'd call it Steve's Analysis Mode; his partner is trying to figure out exactly where he’s coming from. Good luck. Danny hardly knows himself. Why did he just say that thing about utterly delicious? Worse yet about one bite? He’s going to have to put a two second time delay on his mouth from now on. “Come on, we got no time to sit out here flapping our jaws.” He stands up and hands his empty bottle to Steve. “Here. You head inside while I go get some things from the garage. I’ll meet you in there.”

Lean and limber and still looking ridiculously hot with no shirt on, Steve stands up and gives him a cheeky, “Aye aye captain.” Then he frowns at the garage, “What exactly are you going to get?”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head-you’ll see soon enough.” Danny takes a step but Steve blocks him.

Would you look at that?

The cool breeze must be to blame for the hard little nubs on Steve's ridiculously sculpted chest. Danny would give anything to run his thumbs over them.

“What are you looking at, Danny?”

“I’m… looking at a big galoot who’s… standing in my way.”

“Oh! Well then pardon me.” Steve steps aside with a little flourish of his hand, “Please, go get whatever it is you need to get.” He waits until Danny’s halfway to the garage before he yells after him, “But just to let you know, my toys are in the house.”

Keep walking. Do not look back.

Christ all mighty what the hell is Steve trying to do to him?

_________~___________

Danny leaves what he brings in from the garage in the kitchen and calls for Steve who answers that he’s in the family room. Grabbing just his camera, he heads out to find him.

 _Okay this is interesting_.

Steve’s sprawled on the sofa facing a TV that’s not on. When Danny gets closer he sees that Steve’s pants and underwear are riding nice and low, the way they were just a little while when tuxedo not cargo was the style.

Oh, and Steve’s hands?

Let’s just say they’re not completely still.

“Uh… I see you’re using your time wisely?”

“I’m just… getting ready.”

He sounds different… like he’s in a trance.

He looks like he’s in a trance.

And like he could be in a porn movie.

“Sure. Okay. Go ahead. It’s just that… I mean, don’t mind me. I’m just… I’m-I thought I’d bring some of these lights over.”

“Not all of them, though…. okay?”

“Sure, okay.”

So he doesn’t want this to happen under the bright lights?

Danny can’t blame him.

If someone would just help him take a decent deep breath he’d sure as hell appreciate it.

Of course no one can. He’s on his own and the only safe haven he can possibly escape to is on the other side of the room which is where he goes and becomes engrossed with adjusting settings on his camera he never ever changes

Ever.

“So which one are we doing, first?”

So much for a safe haven.

“The …uh, the first one on the list.”

“Which one was that, Danny?”

“Uh, I think your friend Burke used the words, ‘erect ’ and partially clothed.”

Steve’s quiet for a minute then says softly, “I guess I’m sort of there.”

Okay that’s not a statement you can ignore.

Danny steels himself and walks over.

What he sees when he reaches Steve makes his jaw drop.“Whoa.”

“Whoa.” He says it again because his mind is suddenly off-line.

Steve continues to slowly stroke himself as he watches Danny.

“I’d… say you’re more than halfway there. You… better slow down.”

“I know,” Steve grunts. “I’m going to be doing that last shot if I’m not careful.”

You and me both.

“Well let’s not go there quite yet pal. Let me get a few quick shots… of you.” Danny can barely get the last two words out. Feeling like an interloper, he raises his camera and stares at his half naked partner through the viewfinder.

Does Steve hear his heart beating like a jackhammer?

After a few shots, his confidence returns, “Here, let’s get these down a little bit more.” It’s like an out of body experience to kneel in front of him and tug on his pants and underwear. Steve helps by tilting his hips and lifting his bottom. The expression on his face says there’s nothing out of body about any of this; he’s feeling a hundred percent of it.

Danny swallows hard and takes a deep breath before he asks an utterly insane question he never ever thought he’d asked his partner, much less his half naked, very aroused partner. “So, do you want to …uh arrange yourself, or do you want me to?”

“I guess you should.”

Is that the answer he wants to hear or the one he dreads?

For a second he freezes.

“Come on, Danny, you know what looks good.” Steve’s voice is softer. When he spreads his legs a little wider and rests his hands by his sides, it’s obvious that a subtle change has come over him. It’s like he’s asking, no make that telling, Danny to take over the reins when he leans his head back against the sofa and closes his eyes

Danny touches him, tentatively, feeling like he’s skating on some seriously thin ice.

As if to confirm it, Steve moans.

“You … okay?”

“I’m… good.”

“Okay, you let me know if that changes.”

“I will.”

“I’m sorry to be… doing this.”

This is staring at the cock and balls he’s dreamed about for how long?

This is heaven and hell all wrapped up into one unbearable package.

“Shh Danny... please. Don’t talk.”

He feels like a fool. “Sorry.”

“Go ahead… just do what you have to do.”

Do what I have to do?

Okay that would be not self combust.

Biting his lower lip so hard it nearly bleeds, Danny looks down. He's got Steve totally exposed; there’s honestly very little room for improvement. Wait. He sees one small change he wants to make, “Here, lets put this, like this.” The second he touches Steve’s cock, it jerks up off his stomach.

“Uhhh, Steve flinches, “sorry.”

“No, no, that’s okay…you’re good.”

Good?

Did he just say good?

Good is eggs and bacon in the morning. Good is a cold beer and a Yankees game.

What he’s seeing right now is out of the ballpark, fucking fantastic.

None of the staring and imagining he’s been doing all these months has prepared him in the least for what he’s looking at. Damn if Steve doesn’t have length and width to die for. If he were pressed to estimate he’d say he was looking at least eight inches.

As far as width?

Well let’s just say the Commander is quite a handful.

And, just like the rest of his body, Steve’s equipment looks like Michelangelo himself was in on the design. His cock is cut and smooth with no bumps or bends, and not one hair. It’s a piece of art that ends in a beautiful, perfectly symmetrical, dusky pink tip. As far as where it begins? That would be at Steve’s ridged ball sack, which sits tight up against his body in another glorious example of symmetry.

“So, Danny …you like what you see?”

“Wh… hat ? Oh yeah, I was just… uh….” Red-faced and lightheaded he has no idea what the question was.

“You were just what?”

“I was just… uh admiring what I’m seeing.”

There. He told the damn truth.

He braces for the fallout.

Not that there’s apparently any need to. Steve shifts his hips and his cock does an impressive bob like it’s beckoning Danny to admire away-maybe even from a little closer. “Did you just say you like what you see?”

“Yeah… I did.”

“Good. I like what I see too.”

Which is exactly what? Danny follows Steve’s gaze. Shit. His t-shirt is stretched tight across the bulge in his shorts. “Oh… that.”

“Yeah, that.”

“I…I don’t know why-”

“Shhh Danny. I said I liked it.” Steve’s eyes make a hungry sweep up and down his body, “In fact I’m complimented.”

His head is spinning. “You’re complimented? So that’s good I guess.”

Steve gives him a soft smile and nods.

Oh and I’m kneeling between your legs staring at your awesome cock and that's good, too. Right?

The only thing to do when life gets this insane is plow ahead like none of the craziness swirling around him is.

He lifts his camera up and starts to focus.

Steve stops him. “Hey, why don’t you take your shirt off? It’s really hot in here.”

“Yeah… it kinda is.” Danny’s brain has very little to do with he fact he’s shirtless a second later.

“That’s better.”

How can just two words make his dick jump like that?

Welcome to life with McNinja.

The way Steve’s eyes roam over his bare chest makes Danny’s penis do even more circus tricks. He better start taking a few shots or he’s going embarrass the hell out of himself.

Swallow Jersey.

Breathe.

Just do it.

“Okay, Steve, hook your thumbs in your pants like you're the one who just yanked them down, yeah like that… good.”

Miraculously he can still function in a few basic ways such as speaking and standing up without falling and focusing his beloved Minolta without dropping it. As soon as he starts shooting, Steve slips back into model mode and in no time is giving him incredible pose after incredible pose. He could stop now; he already has all he needs but something makes him press the envelope. “Okay now I want to see you stroke your cock-start out nice and slow.”

How the heck is he getting away with saying that?

Why is Steve doing exactly what he tells him to?

He doesn’t know why or how or for how long but while it lasts he’s going to ride this incredible wave. “Shit… that’s fantastic. Now tease your slit open with your thumb. Yeah that’s right… spread that around.”

Oh my God.

For a few seconds he stares through the lens at Steve, not shooting, or speaking, maybe not even breathing.

Does the man have any idea what he looks like sitting there gripping his straining cock with one hand while he runs the pad of his thumb over its glistening tip with the other? Swear to God Danny has never seen anything so hot. In a voice that barely sounds like his own he chokes out, “Ye…ah that’s good, Steve… that’s real good.”

He could watch him forever.

Wrong again.

Suddenly the look on Steve's face says not even for another minute.

“What’s wrong? Steve?"

“I’m …”

“What?”

“I’m too… close.”

“Okay, okay… stop. We’re good. I’m sorry. I pushed you-I shouldn’t have.”

“No… it’s okay.”

“No it’s not. I’m sorry.” Danny lays his camera down and feels like an idiot.

“Hey.”

“What?”

“I just need… a little break, that’s all.”

“You sure?”

Steve sits up and gives Danny a pained shrug, “Yeah, I just got carried away.” He puts his hands over his lap, not quite able to conceal all that’s going on there. It’s like his eyes are asking an entirely different question than the one he tosses out, “So how many shots do we have left?”

“Just… two more.” Danny can’t seem to look away even after he answers.

“Care to tell me what they are?”

He feels like he’s drowning in those bottomless pools of grey green as he answers. “Uh, if I remember correctly there’s the “nude with… the backside close up” and then there’s the "climax shot."

Steve nods, never taking his eyes off Danny. “So how do you want to do this?”

“I don’t know… I guess we don’t want you to just bend over and show me your ass.”

That gets a little huff from Steve, “No I guess we don’t want that.”

“Okay… so give me a minute

“Take your time.”

While Steve watches, Danny starts to pace.

“You know what?”

“What, Danny?”

“I think I know something that will work, let me go get the stuff I left out in the kitchen.”

“Sure. Go for it.”

Steve doesn’t say anything when Danny comes back in. He just angles himself sideways on the couch so he can watch him.

“I guess you’re wondering what the hell I’m doing over here.” Danny grunts as he pushes the loveseat out of the way.

It’s pretty much an understatement-Steve’s eyebrows are knitted so closely together they practically meet. “You planning on doing some painting?”

It’s not an unreasonable question seeing that Danny’s propping a ladder up against the wall.

“No, I’m not. I like this sheet just fine.”

“Hey. Did I miss something about a handyman shot on that sheet?”

“You know every word on that sheet.”

“Then what’s with-”

“How about you just get over here?”

“That’s it? That’s all you’re going to do for the shot?” Steve eyes the ladder like it might conceal a small explosive.

“Yep. The only thing that’s missing is my model.”

Still frowning Steve stands up. It’s not an easy feat with his pants and underwear around his knees. He looks at Danny with a resigned shrug, “I guess I-”

“Won’t really be needing those,” Danny finishes for him.

It’s pretty impressive the way Steve maintains his balance as he steps out of them.

Impressive becomes an understatement when Steve crosses the room. It's like he’s walking through the bullpen at 5-0 the way he stays cool, calm and acts as if his cock isn’t bobbing in front of him with each step. He even smiles at Danny when he gets closer.

Danny's no lightweight himself when it comes to stepping up to the plate. Not only does he manage to act pretty damn laid back while Steve comes towards him, he even returns his smile with a shaky grin. When he takes the tool belt off his shoulder and holds it up, his “Come here… let me put this on you,” is steady and relaxed which is amazing given what's going on in his chest.

“I thought this was a nude shot?”

“You are nude.”

“But I won’t be with that thing on.”

“But you’ll look…amazing.”

“I’m a little worried about where you’re coming up with these ideas, Danny.”

“Well don’t be, there, that looks… hot as hell.”

Steve glances down at the belt and the way it frames his cock and balls and shakes his head. “I can’t believe this.”

“Hush, now put these on.”

“My work boots?” At first Steve refuses to take them.

“Trust me naked and boots are a real turn on.”

Steve’s eyes narrow, “For you?”

He barely hesitates, “Yeah. For me.”

This telling the truth thing is getting addictive.

The question Steve just asked was about boots. Right?

Based on the look that passes between them, you would think otherwise.

“Then gimme those.” As soon as Steve takes the boots it’s like a switch flips. Once he has them on, he adjusts the tool belt so it rides just nice and low on his hips. When he straightens up to face Danny, he gives his dick a tug, then smiles slyly, “So is this how you want me?”

For a second it looks like Danny didn’t hear the question. Then he swallows and answers softly, “That is exactly how I want you.”

Steve takes a deep breath,“Okay let's do this. You want me to climb up on this?”

“No.”

Don’t ask him how he does it but Danny somehow slips back into character and takes charge. “For this shot I want you to put one foot up on the ladder and stand at an angle-like this.” He puts both hands around Steve’s waist and positions him. It’s like they’re about to dance with each other.

It's also pretty much like he's died and gone to heaven.

He clicks.

Steve poses.

Both of them like they’ve been doing it for years.

Danny has to say very little in the way of coaching when it comes to the focus of the shot, which is his partner’s lovely ass. Still standing with one foot on the first rung of the ladder, Steve looks over his shoulder with a coy smile and, like it’s the most natural thing in the world to do, reaches back and spreads his cheeks.

This time Danny does lower the camera and just stare.

He can’t help it.

He’s staring at a sculpted rock hard ass that’s framed by a leather tool belt and practically begging to be plundered. “Oh man… th…that’s perfect,” he chokes.

Steve gives a pleased huff and bends forward a little more.

“Even better. Come on. Make me want it.” Words spill out of Danny’s mouth before he knows what he's going to say.

After a few more shots, Steve steps down and away from the ladder.

“What’s up?”

“Hang on.” Steve grips the sides of the ladder but instead of climbing it, bends over until he's almost at a 90’ angle. Danny stands spellbound waiting to see if there’s more.

There is.

Steve takes one hand off the ladder and reaches between his legs.

“Oh fu…ck!” Danny’s eyes widen and his mouth drops open. Steve’s pushing his cock straight at him. Holding himself with a backhanded grip, he slides his hand up and down the length of his cock. When the heel of his palm cups his tip he grunts low and deep in his throat. Danny feels his own cock straining against his shorts. He could almost come just watching this. Somehow he manages to start taking photos, stepping up close so he can see every delicious detail like the pinkness around Steve's puckered opening and the silvery string of pre-come dangling from his cock. “Jesus, Steve… you’re… killing me.”

“I’m… killing... me.” Steve gasps.

“Okay, here, stand up. Let me help you. Lets get rid of this belt.”

Steve turns to face him panting and flushed and hard as hell but damned if he doesn’t stand perfectly still while Danny undoes the belt. Before he drops it on the floor, a look passes between them.

How about no more bullshit?

Yeah.

They both agree it’s time.

“Here. Come over here.” Danny guides Steve to the love seat and eases him down.

Not moving at all, except to pant for air, Steve waits to be told what to do.

“Okay babe, let’s get you ready.” Danny dribbles baby oil over Steve’s cock which earns an immediate, desperate moan. Steve reaches for himself but Danny grabs his hand, “No. I'll do it.” He uses the lightest touch possible, ignoring it when Steve tries to thrust up against his fingers. When he has all of Steve’s cock slick with oil he locks eyes with him, “Now I want to see you come. Can you do that for me?”

“Ye…ah.” Steve can barely answer. There’s something raw and primitive and desperate about his need. He needs to come like he needs air and water.

Danny can barely focus the camera on him.

When he starts shooting, the two of them are a seamless, perfectly meshed team. It’s Steve’s hands that are gripping his cock and his balls; it’s Steve’s muscles that ripple as he begins to stroke himself but it’s Danny’s voice murmuring stunned encouragement and Danny’s eyes locked on him that bring him to the verge of a climax in minutes.

Danny’s own cock swells as he clicks image after incredible image. He gets so close to Steve he can smell the sweat and sex on him. He can almost feel each stroke himself. He's so close himself.

He won’t let it happen, though; he can’t.

He has to see Steve through this first.

“Help… me,” Steve gasps . He’s sweaty and panting and there’s suddenly desperation in his voice and a hint of fear on his face. His eyes beg Danny to do something.

“I got you, babe.” Danny drops to his knees. “This is what you need isn’t it.” It’s a statement not a question. As Steve’s head drops back against the couch, Danny’s lips seal around his cock.

“Oh….G…od. Ye…ssss!”

Danny’s cheeks hollow to create the perfect suction while Steve continues to stroke himself. In seconds he’s gasping and bucking and grimacing, but it's a grimace of unbearable pleasure. What Danny’s doing to him, is incredibly, deservedly, out of this world good.

When he feels Steve’s cock start to spasm, Danny lets go and lifts his camera to capture the sight of it spewing seed across his stomach and pulsing huge and angry in his hand. It's one of the most amazing photos he'll ever take.

The last frame Danny shoots is of Steve collapsed back against the love seat, legs splayed and arms limply at his sides. His eyes are closed in the photo and his mouth half open. Like an exhausted fighter, his cock is lying, fat and still dusky, on his stomach. It will be the photo Burke offers to buy the second he sees it. Steve will refuse to sell and disappoint him immensely, then, just a few days later, really disappointment him with an arrest warrant.

But that’s all down the road.

Back to the present.

Danny picks his camera up then tiptoes to the kitchen. When he comes back he sits down carefully and without a word begins to gently clean Steve off.

When he feels the warm cloth Steve opens his eyes and stares at Danny. Once again, and for the last time that day, he telegraphs an unspoken message. This time Danny has no trouble receiving it. Without a word he lays the cloth down. Suddenly Steve’s arms are pulling him close and his mouth is on Danny’s, urgent and demanding and wonderful. Their hands are everywhere at once as they press against each other. Danny moans when he feels Steve's slide into his shorts and spread his cheeks. “These… off-” Steve husks and almost like magic Danny’s shorts are on the floor.

There’s no thinking or explaining. There’s just doing and what they’re doing is so, so good.

When Danny nears his climax just a few minutes later, Steve’s mouth is on his to kiss him through it while his hand pumps him just the way he pumped himself earlier. Each stroke is slow and firm and Danny has to bite back a scream when the first contraction hits him.

Minutes later when his cock is finally still he can barely move.

Neither of them can.

They lay slumped against each other, content to drift in that mindless, boneless state that seems to follow a fierce orgasm.

When they wake up there will be some talking and some sheepish confessions but none of it will be uncomfortable or awkward

_How could it be?_

The two of them entwined in each others' arms the way they are, strong and muscled and infused with the afterglow of their lovemaking are picture perfect. In fact if Danny’s camera did have an auto-timer, which it never will, this would be the perfect time to use it.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge hugs and thanks to iam_space for a fantastic beta; the woman has incredible talent when it comes to polishing porn! Thanks too to holsbells99 for the much appreciated advice early on when I wasn't sure about about taking the boys down this path.


End file.
